


Weaboo Shit

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Filthy, Grinding, Gross, Nooks (Homestuck), Scat, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Damara goes around tormenting her fellow trolls with a fresh, stinky diaper in their face, but one of them ends up enjoying it more than she expects!





	Weaboo Shit

Damara was no stranger to tormenting the other trolls who resided in the same Dreambubble as her (all of whom she loathed), usually through some kind of shocking display of perversion. From streaking to public masturbation to peeing in front of the other trolls, Damara had done it all. The gasps and shocked expressions of her fellow trolls only served to arouse her more, the Megido taking sick pleasure in the humiliation, only driving her further.

But, the problem with dealing in shock is that you constantly need to outdo yourself, pushing the boundaries to keep the shock fresh. Or, perhaps not, as Damara continuing to pee mere inches away from her fellow trolls would probably be just as shocking the first time as the 20th. But to Damara, at least, she needed to push the envelope to keep her sick thrills feeling fresh.

So, naturally, a logical follow-up to public urination would be public defecation. Although bending down and pinching off a large, steaming pile would be entertaining, certainly, Damara had another idea in mind.

Damara dug through her drawers, and located a pair of diapers, among piles and piles of other assorted fetish paraphernalia. She slipped them on quickly (the process of putting them on being simplified by her not wearing panties underneath her skirt), giving them a pat to test their thickness. They would work just fine.

"それはうんちを広めるための時間です" Damara said proudly, walking out the door with a positively perverse grin on her face, crimson lips pulled into a devious smile as she prepared to spread her filth to the other denizens of the Dreambubble.

As she walked, she pressed on her stomach, forcing out a load of impressive size with ease, liquid mess flooding her diaper and causing it to sag and slosh between her thighs. It wasn't long before a positively foul mess began emanating around her, exposing all in her path to her filthy aura. She moaned, delighting in the warm, squishy grossness that spread across her crotch and ass, causing her to almost subconsciously rub and paw at her padded crotch. 

She passed Cronus first, who quickly got a whiff of Damara's diaper stench, causing him to gag. "HEY FISH BOY! HERE'S SOMETHING THAT SMELL WORSE THAN YOU!" she taunted, bending over in Cronus's direction, letting out a wet fart followed by another eruption of liquid mess, the bulge in her diapers growing bigger.

Cronus was confused, certainly, and quite disgusted with Damara's behavior, pretty clearly expressed by the sneer on his face. Damara cackled wildly, sprinting off to find the next person to expose her nastiness to.

And she found the perfect candidate, the refined, gorgeous, elegant Porrim Maryam. Porrim was sitting on a bench, legs crossed, perhaps contemplating quietly or waiting for someone else to arrive. Whatever she was doing, it was quickly interrupted with Damara sprinting up to her, jamming her ass inches away from Porrim's face, giving her a noseful of Damara's unholy smell.

"あなたは私のお尻を食べます" she shouted, once again adding another bulge to her diaper, her face turning red from the effort it took to force this load out.

And what a load it was, erupting with a loud squishing noise, like someone had stepped on a large plate of jello, followed by the diaper expanding out another few inches, just enough for the top of the mess to touch the tip of Porrim's noise. 

"Ugh! What is wro+ng with yo+u?" Porrim said, attempting to shove Damara away, but instead placing her hand right on Damara's diaper, forcing the mess against her bottom, causing her to moan and pant uncontrollably. 

"Yo+u're abso+lutely disgusting" she said, walking away as Damara collapsed into a panting mess on the ground, furiously rubbing the back of her diaper in pursuit of the nasty thrill that Porrim's touch had given her.

Eventually, she came, releasing genetic fluid and adding a red stain to her thoroughly brown-stained diaper.

And now it was time to move to her next victim, Aranea Serket. She was where she tended to be, positioned at her exposition booth. Damara approached her, almost casually, before plopping the lumpy bulge in her diaper down right on the booth. 

"TELL ME A STORY ABOUT THIS" she said, forcing out a fart, a powerful, hot one, making the mess inside her diaper gurgle and bubble.

"Do you expect me to be disgusted?" Aranea said, smiling at Damara. "8ecause I think you look very cute in that diaper. Would you happen to have one to spare?"

Damara nodded, walking, or rather, waddling back to her hive, bringing back a fresh, clean diaper, and handing it to Aranea. 

Aranea giggled softly, putting the diaper on. "I can see why you enjoy this so much" she said.

"Ah!" Aranea moaned, as she messed the diaper herself, pushing out a load of her own into the nappy. Unlike Damara's runny, watery mess, however, Aranea's load was composed of one large, solid turd, plopping into the back of her diaper and weighing it down.

Aranea groped curiously at the bulge, a blue blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. "This is, ugh, very nice" 

Aranea squeezed again, feeling another huge lumpy turd plop into her diaper, her bulge now rivaling the size of Damara's.

Damara watched, in awe, a hand diving beneath the wasteband of her diaper to rub furiously at her nook again.

"I have a 8etter idea" Aranea said, looking down at Damara.

"Perhaps we could have a sort of trade, and see what each other's respective messes feel like?"

Damara could not have possibly nodded with more eagerness, quickly undoing the straps to her diaper, and carefully handing it to Aranea, to ensure that all of her mess stayed inside. 

Aranea did the same, diaper full of solid poop ending up in Damara's hands.

Aranea pulled Damara's diaper around her waist, gasping from the sensation of Damara's smushy, warm shit pressing against her. 

Damara was admiring the solid logs that Aranea had left for her as she put on her partner's diaper, squeezing to make the turd press into her ass cheeks and delighting in its phallic shape.

"I think it's time we get, well, physical a8out this" Aranea said. Wordlessly, the two trolls looked at each other, before Damara jumped onto Aranea, furiously planting kisses on her face while the two tumbled in the grass.

Legs apart, the women pressed their diapers together, bulges rubbing against one another, mushing the shared messes against the troll's asses and creating a divine, filthy friction between the two.

They continued, diaper bulges and padded nooks rubbing furiously together as the trolls gasped and moaned in their furious, filthy passion.

Finally, the grinding came to a halt, as Damara and Aranea released their fluids at the same time, Damara's diaper fludding with her red fluids and Aranea's diaper gaining a blue stain to compliment the existing stains of red and brown.

Both girls were panting, satisfied. "I'm going to have to leave, 8ut we should do this again, preferably soon" Aranea said. 

"ONE MORE THING BEFORE YOU GO" Damara said. 

"What is it?" Aranea asked, breathing deeply, taking in the intoxicating scent of the two ladies's foulness combined. 

"TELL ME I'M DISGUSTING" Damara said. 

Aranea looked over at Damara, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. "You are by far the most rotten, foul, disgusting troll I have ever encountered" she said.

Damara put a hand over her mouth, giggling cutely.


End file.
